


TLC - No Scrubs

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [8]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC - No Scrubs

“Mauraaaaaaaaa, I’m bored. Aren’t you done picking at this dude?” Jane whined like a petulant child. This autopsy was taking forever and Jane wanted to go home and snuggle. It was almost 9 p.m. and Maura had been working this case for almost 2 days straight. 

Maura, on the other hand, was avoiding going home with Jane because she had embarrassed herself the night before at the robber by drunkenly kissing her detective in the ladies’ room. She wanted to avoid the onslaught of hives that would litter her neck if Jane asked any questions pertaining to it. So, Maura had extended this autopsy as long as she could; but it was getting harder and harder to find anything else to check for in this obvious suicide. 

“Well Jane, if you’re so impatient, just head back to my house and I’ll catch up with you,” Maura shot back at the whiny detective who looked all of six years old sitting on the counter swinging her long legs. Sometimes she would accidentally kick the “dead people fridge” and apologize, which was quickly followed by laughter for saying sorry to a dead person. 

Jane made an over-the-top kissy face at the unamused medical examiner. “Naw, I’ll just stay here and bug you.” 

“If that’s what you wish,” Maura sighed and went back to stitching up the body. 

Seeing Maura in her black scrubs made Jane think of the slinky black dress that she had work at The Robber last night. Well, she more remembered the feeling of the dress bunched up in her hands when she had been kissed rather forcefully by an inebriated Maura. 

“So, Maura, if you don’t mind me asking, do you remember last night? You were pretty tanked.” Jane snorted at the memory.. 

“I do; rather well actually. Why so?”

“Well, you- you kinda kissed me. Do you remember that?” Jane’s tone dropped a bit. She was nearing the line of personal information that Maura would volunteer at work. 

Maura mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from the detective. Her face had turned beet red and her breathing had become very shallow. Jane started giggling uncontrollably at the embarrassed blonde and eventually was laughing so hard that she started to cry. 

“M-Maura! It’s not that big of deal ok? You were drunk, and I enjoyed it.” Jane jumped down off the counter and stood behind the M.E. Putting her arms around the tiny blonde, hugging her from behind. 

“Jane, it is a rather big deal because I do remember it. I don’t regret it, but I wish that our first kiss had gone a little differently.” Maura admitted, still pressed against the detective’s torso. She could feel her service weapon and badge pressing against the small of her back. 

Jane spun Maura around and looked her straight in the eyes “Maura, I liked it. I said that. What’s the problem? It’s not like I’m asking you to strip right here in the morgue.” 

Maura blushed furiously as memories of an old fantasy reappeared in her head. Jane’s expression turned from confused to joyful in a matter of seconds.

 

“Oh my god, Maura!” Jane said with a mocking tone “You’ve thought about doing it in the morgue? That’s hilarious Maur. I didn’t think you had it in ya”

“It’s h-healthy, Jane, to conside-oomph!” Maura’s monologue was cut short when Jane grabbed her face and kissed her hard. They pulled away slightly and Maura saw Jane burst into the largest smile she’d ever seen. Their noses touched and they looked into each other’s eyes, kissing again for a few brief moments. Jane’s hands held Maura by her hips, rubbing her thumbs over the warm skin under her scrubs. Maura’s hands held onto Jane’s neck as she pulled her down for one last kiss. 

“I think it’s time to go home Detective Rizzoli.”


End file.
